DEMERIT
by Anessacla
Summary: Wanita itu bersandar di kusen pintu. Menyilangkan tangan mungilnya didepan dada. Menyebabkan payudaranya bergeser dari tempatnya, terlihat menyembul dan penuh. Suaminya itu tentu saja langsung memperhatikan dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat, istri surai ravennya juga membalas, ia tersenyum senang ke arahnya. LEMON, I WARN YOU :D RNR MINA? THANX :)


**_#Disclaimer - Bleach = Tite Kubo's asset_**

**_#Demerit(Cela)©AnnesaCla+SheWonGirl_**

**_#Genre - Romance_**

**_#Pairing - Ichigo x Rukia_**

**_#Rate - M_**

**_#Warning - Typo, OOC, a little of sarkasm in the ending of this part._**

**_Demerit ©AnnesaCla_**

**_Dinding, Wanita, Dress, Bersuami._**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Wanita berparas imut, cantik, mungil, surai raven dengan hiasan mata amethyst, kuku-kuku bercat – bergradasi ungu – berpakaian mini dress longgar berdada rendah dari sifon berwarna hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih porselennya, ia sudah duduk manis di meja makan di rumahnya. Wanita itu menggeliat, merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang pegal. Sudah jam 7 dan ini sudah lewat 3 menit, sudah seharusnya suami berambut jabriknya pulang dari kantor. Wanita itu berdecak kesal, makan malam yang ia siapkan bisa dingin dan ia tidak akan suka jika suami bersurai orangenya itu makan makanan yang sudah dingin.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah jendela, mengintip, berharap mobil suaminya segera melaju di depan rumah, melewati gerbang dan menuju garasi, dan impian singkat nya itu menjadi nyata. Mobil suaminya dengan begitu angkuhnya melewati gerbang dan menuju garasi. Wanita itu tersenyum senang. Ia sudah siap berlari menuju ruang tamu dan menuju pintu samping, penghubung garasi karena ukuran rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu kecil. Rumah mereka bahkan lebih mirip sebuah mansion dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa.

Wanita itu bersandar di kusen pintu. Menyilangkan tangan mungilnya didepan dada. Menyebabkan payudaranya bergeser dari tempatnya, terlihat menyembul dan penuh. Suaminya itu tentu saja langsung memperhatikan dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat, istri surai ravennya juga membalas, ia tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

"Jangan harap kau ku biarkan keluar rumah dengan pakaian seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Hanya untukmu," jawab wanita itu tersenyum. Dia menyentuh wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengecup bibir tipis milik suaminya dengan bibir merah ranum miliknya.

Ya, wanita itu memoleskan lipstik warna merah menyala ke bibirnya, leher jenjangnya ia hiasi kalung dengan liontin safir berwarna amethyst, hampir sama dengan matanya dan satu set dengan giwang dan gelangnya. Rambut pendeknya ia cepol dengan begitu apiknya. Kelopak matanya ia bubuhi eye shadow warna cokelat yang tipis.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Bibirmu sexy, sayang," bisiknya di depan wajah suaminya.

Dia membalas senyum istrinya, "Dan bibirmu seperti buah cherry," balasnya.

Wanita itu memajukan bibirnya manja, "Bukan itu maksudku,"

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabnya terkikik. Ia mengusap bibirnya, ada bekas lipstik yang tertempel disana, barulah lelaki itu mengecup pipi istri mungilnya.

Pasangan suami istri itu sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan bagasi, "Kau ingin mandi dulu?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah jika aku memakanmu terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya manja.

Wanita itu mencubit pinggang suaminya. "Aku anggap itu sebagai tantangan. Tapi kau harus makan malam dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan istimewa," ucapnya lagi.

"Lebih baik dari masakan kemarin? Aku ragu," jawab pria itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku sudah berusaha, kau tahu aku tidak pandai memasak kan, setidaknya makanan itu tidak meracunimu," rajuk wanita mungil itu.

"Baiklah, setelah itu aku ingin hadiah darimu."

"Kau seharusnya memberikannya padaku terlebih dahulu, ini hari ke-100 pernikahan kita, dasar Ichi," godanya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkannya, tapi kau akan mendapatkannya besok," pria itu tersenyum senang.

**_Makan malam, Kamar mandi, Shower_**

Makan malam. Ada beberapa – bahkan terlalu banyak – jenis makanan yang di hidangkan diatas meja dan kesemuanya _cuisine Française_. Ichigo tersenyum melihat itu semua. Apalagi istri tercintanya itu juga menyiapkan sebotol anggur _Chardonnay_. "Kau tidak memesannya dari restoran kan, sayang?"

Rukia memberenggut kesal. "Aku mengikuti kelas memasak, dasar strawberry," ucapnya angkuh.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya," ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil piring yang pertama, _L'imperial de saumon marine_ makanan ini adalah filet salmon asap dilengkapi dengan_ creme_, potongan jeruk citrus dan roti _baggue._ Oke, penyajian yang dilakukan Rukia terlihat begitu indah, seperti hamparan gurun pasir diatas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotis hijau segar. Ichigo menyuapnya, ia merasakan creme itu meleleh di dalam mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa manis dan lembut yang nikmat.

Ia mengambil piring yang kedua, sedang Rukia hanya mengamatinya.

"Kau tidak makan sayang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau saja, melihatmu makan lahap seperti itu sudah membuatku kenyang," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Wanita mungil itu nakal, mencoba menggodanya.

Hidangan utama sudah ada di depan mata, _Parmentier de canard et son bouquet_, hidangan daging bebek yang di panggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminya bersama kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, disajikan dengan semangkuk salad. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, Ichigo terkagum akan kemajuan pesat masakan istrinya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya, memasang senyum manis penuh cinta.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk lalu menuanggkan anggur itu kedalam gelasnya dan gelas istrinya. "Mari bersulang, sayang."

"_Trrriiiiinnnggg," _bunyi gelas itu yang bergesekan satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka meminum anggur dengan memandang wajah pasangannya lalu tersenyum bahagia.

**_Basah, Ranjang_**

Tiga puluh menit sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam, setelah itu si pria berambut jabrik memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Sayang, tolong ambilkan handuk untukku," ucap lelaki orange itu dari arah kamar mandi, guyuran shower sedikit menjadi penghalang suaranya. Istrinya sedang melepas kalung dan gelang batu safirnya ketika Ichigo meminta.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Rukia, wanita itu segera meninggalkan aktifitasnya, beringsut, menuju lemari pakaiannya dan menggeser laci dari bawah nomor dua, mengambil handuk warna hijau tua dari tempatnya.

Wanita itu masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar mandi yang bernuansa marmer biru muda itu. Ia melihat kearah suaminya lalu tersenyum, meletakkan diatas pantry. Barulah ia berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan pipi wanita itu memerah.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali melihatnya sayang, kemarilah," ucap Ichigo. Ia menarik Rukia ke arahnya. Lalu mencumbunya singkat. Sekarang tubuh mereka berdua basah karena air hangat. Ia melepas cepol rambut Rukia, menguraikan rambut ravennya. Ichigo mendorongnya, kemudian menjepit Rukia diantara tubuhnya dan dinding kamar mandi. Ia menggesekkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bukti gairahnya yang sudah menjadi, tepat di pusat wanita itu.

"Kau menggodaku," ucapnya lugu. Ia menatap suaminya, sedikit sayu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menggosok punggungku. Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya. Detik selanjutnya ia mengecup bibir tipis istrinya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan segera. Membiarkan air hangat mengguyur ke bahu dan punggungnya lalu mengalir menuju pantatnya yang kencang ...

Rukia sedikit terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya. Sudah 3 bulan mereka menjadi suami istri tetapi dia belum terlalu memperhatikan lekuk suaminya. Matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Ichigo yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan dan begitu proposianal di tempatnya.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo sexy. Suara baritonenya mendesah.

Rukia terlonjak lalu meraih sabun cair. Rukia sadar suaminya tersenyum tipis."Dasar penggoda," lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Ichigo yang berotot. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya terkesiap, Ichigo bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya. Kejantanannya sudah begitu keras, seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan Rukia menambah libidonya.

Dengan gerak cepat pria itu menangkup wajah Rukia. Menatap bibirnya lalu mengecupnya tak sabar, mencumbunya, mengecup sisi-sisinya lalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam, membuka bibir Rukia yang lembut, mengecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Rukia yang hangat dan panas, mempertemukan lidahnya dengan Rukia, memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli. Ketika Ichigo melepaskan bibirnya, napas Rukia begitu terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens.

"Kau menyukainya sayang," tanya Ichigo, tangannya sudah meremas payudara Rukia. Ichigo berbisik lembut dengan napas yang panas di telinga Rukia, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu."

"Nnnnggghhhh... haaahhh," desah Rukia. Tubuhnya bertambah panas.

Ichigo melanjutkan aktifitasnya, ia mematikan kran yang ada di samping lalu tangannya membuka tali di leher Rukia. Ichigo bertanya-tanya apakah Rukia tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan gaun yang terbuka dan menampilkan payudaranya yang begitu indah. Ichigo lalu mengecup leher bagian sampingnya. Terus turun dan menggoda puting susunya. Mengecupnya, menjilat lalu menghisapnya.

"Kumohon Ichigo, tidak seperti ini," erang Rukia. Ia mencengkram punggung Ichigo kasar.

Ichigo mendongak lalu menuju wajah Rukia, "Ya, harus seperti ini sayang," jawabnya mendesah. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Rukia hingga napas mereka beradu. Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya lagi, menciumi sisi leher Rukia dan tangannya aktif meremas lalu memilin puting payudaranya dan hal itu membuat Rukia berjingkat.

Ichigo menelusuri punggung Rukia, mencoba menemukan resleting gaun hitam nyalang yang dipakai Rukia, ketika ia mendapatkannya ia menariknya cepat dan gaun itu merosot dari tubuh Rukia. Hanya menyisakan celana dalam milik istrinya. Tak menunggu waktu Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dengan tetap menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Rukia. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju tempat tidur, membaringkan Rukia diatas rajang dengan ukuran king size itu.

Pria itu masih ingin bermain-main. Ia belum terlalu puas menggoda wanita mungilnya sehingga ia melepaskan pagutan dibibir Rukia. Ichigo berpindah ke bawah, mengecup ujung payudara lalu mengecapnya dengan lidahnya lalu bibirnya berpindah ke tengah, menelusuri belahan itu, menikmati dengan bibirnya dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas disana. Rukia melengkungkan punggungnya menerima perlakuan seperti itu, apalagi tangan Ichigo sudah bermain-main di daerah pahanya. Napasnya memberat dan tubuhnya menegang atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya, panas yang bergulung seperti aliran listrik.

Ketika Ichigo bergerak, Rukia mengerang manja. Entah sejak kapan kedua kaki Ichigo sudah berada diantara pahanya. Bahkan tubuhnya.

"Seluruh tubuhmu menghangat sayang, mereka menggodaku," ucapnya pelan. Pria itu meggerakkan jemarinya di bagian paling sensitif milik Rukia, menyeruak lalu menyusupkannya kedalam sana. Menggoda pusat gairahnya. Basah. Satu, kemudian dua jemarinya, menggerakkannya keluar, lalu masuk, begitu seterusnya, "Disini ... yang paling panas." Rukia menggelinjang suka, "Ini milikku, hanya aku,"desahnya lagi.

"Aarrrgg... nngg...," erang Rukia. Semua ini terlalu nikmat hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan orgasmenya yang pertama.

Pria itu menunggu beberapa detik sambil menciumi perut istrinya, "Kau sudah siap untukku sayang?" itu pertanyaan bukan pernyataan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya lagi, menggali.

"Ak..ku..." tubuh Rukia bergetar. Intimnya berdenyut berkali-kali lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum manis, lalu dengan pelan menarik tangannya keluar, detik itu juga pria itu melepas kain kecil penghalang milik istrinya. Sebelah tangannya ia posisikan di payudara Rukia sedang yang lainnya mengelus perut Rukia. Rukia membiarkan jemari Ichigo mengeksplorasi tubuhnya dengan lembut lalu Ichigo membuka paha Rukia, mengusap intimnya lagi, hanya menggoda. Rukia mengerang. Ichigo masih memainnkannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tubuh Ichigo sendiri sudah menegang karena putus asa, minta dipuaskan.

"Ya, kau sudah siap sayang," ucap Ichigo parau.

"Ichhiii," erangnya.

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku, sebut aku," ucap Ichigo, ia mengecupi betis Rukia lalu turun ke bawah, kepahanya dan terus turun. Meninggalkan bekas merah. Tangan Rukia hanya bisa meremas seprei dengan kuat dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak tenang.

"Ichiii, ... please ...," mohon Rukia. Ia mengerang lagi. Erangan itu membuat Ichigo ingin menyerah pada Rukia. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri.

"Belum sayang," ketika Rukia membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Ichigo menciumnya. Karena bibir Rukia telah terbuka Rukia membalasnya dengan begitu apik, ciuman itu berangsung sedikit kasar dan basah, tapi nikmat dan menegangkan.

Ichigo bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, menempatkan kejantanannya didepan kewanitaan Rukia, menggoda, ia memasukkan ujungnya lalu mengeluarkannya. Rukia tak bisa memprotes karena Ichigo memagutnya lagi. Ichigo bergerak lagi sementara tangan Rukia meremas tanpa henti rambut orange Ichigo.

Ichigo melepas ciuman itu kemudian bergerak kembali dengan cepat ia mendesakkan kejantanannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sedalam mungkin dan sejauh mungkin kedalam diri Rukia, mengabaikan erangan keras dari istrinya. Ketika erangan itu mereda, Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia.

Ichigo merasakan gerakan pinggul Rukia, merasakan denyutan yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya yang tertanam jauh disana, menarik Ichigo lebih, lebih dan lebih dekat lagi. Ichigo menggetarkan diri, membiarkan Rukia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mencari kenikmatan sendiri dengan sesuka hati, dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama ketika wanita itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya.

"Ngggg...aahhh... Ichi," Rukia memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak membanjiri tubuhnya dengan panas yang tak tertahankan.

"Kau datang lagi, Rukia," bisiknya lembut. Ichigo merasakan denyutan dibawah sana semakin cepat dan liar.

Dia harus mengeluarkannya atau tidak diaakan terbawa suasana dan sensasinya dan detik itu pula Ichigo mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Kau membuatku gila, sayang," desahnya lagi. Itu membuat dirinya tambah ereksi dan membuat Rukia tambah bergairah lagi.

Bibir Ichigo bergerak mencium Rukia lagi, mempermainkan Rukia. Wanita itu lemas, terengah dengan tubuh membara. Ichigo menggerakkan tubuhnya, sengaja menggerakkan dada bidangnya di dada Rukia, menggeseknya. Rukia merasakan kejantanan Ichigo yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya. Seakan paham, Rukia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Ichigo, mendekap Ichigo ke tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk memberi isyarat pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengusap kening Rukia yang sudah penuh dengan peluh itu.

"Rukia..." erangnya ketika ia memasuki tubuh Rukia lagi. Panas, halus dan membungkusnya begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin.

Ichigo bergerak, teratur, pelan lalu cepat. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan, tak bisa dijabarkannya dengan kata.

"Ngggg...aahhh... aahh... Ichi," orgasme Rukia mengiringi Ichigo hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak di dalam tubuh Rukia, terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya, "Rukiaaaa," erangnya keras ketika ia merasakan penisnya meledak didalam diri Rukia.

Ichigo bahkan tak memberi jeda, ia melakukannya bukan hanya sekali dua kali malam ini.

**_Demerit ©AnnesaCla_**

**_Pagi hari, kamar mandi, kemeja_**

"Tidak bisa aku percaya kau tidak membangunkanku, Ichi," ucap Rukia. Ia menggeliat tapi tangan Ichigo yang berada di pinggangnya sedikit menghalangi, sedang Ichigo hanya tersenyum manis tetap menatap dan terpaku pada wajah Rukia.

"Kau benar-benar cantik sayang," bisiknya lembut, napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Rukia.

"Jangan merayuku sepagi ini," ucap Rukia, ia mengecup dagu Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau yang merayuku?" tanyanya, tangan Ichigo bergerak mengelus punggung Rukia, pria itu tahu, itu salah satu titik kelemahan Rukia. Dan benar saja, wanita itu menggeliat tak sabar. Ichigo tersenyum kemudian dia memagut bibir Rukia tanpa menunggu lagi.

"Bibirmu lembut dan manis," bisiknya lagi.

"Baik, sampai disini saja," ujar Rukia cepat, "Aku harus mencuci dan segera menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," Rukia menyentuh pipi Ichigo lembut.

Wanita itu bangun, tapi ketika ia hampir turun dari ranjang, Ichigo menariknya pelan dan mencium punggungnya, memberi kiss mark disana. "Begini lebih sexy," desahnya. Tak berhenti disitu saja, tangannya menuju payudara Rukia, memeluk dari belakang, lalu meremasnya dan memilin putingnya sayang.

"Ngggg... Ichi," desah Rukia.

"Baik, sampai disini saja," ucap Ichigo, barulah dia yang beringsut menjauh dari Rukia.

Rukia berbalik dan menatapnya lalu melempar bantal. Ia masih mendengar kekehan Ichigo ketika wanita itu mengambil baju mandi di almari. Kekehan Ichigo terlalu lama sehingga dia kesal sendiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil memakai baju putih bergambar chappy merah, putih pink itu.

Wanita itu kembali lagi ke ranjang lalu melemparkan kemeja yang dipakai Ichigo kemarin. "Sekarang, aku yang ingin mandi bersamamu," ucapnya keras.

Sedang Ichigo hanya memandangnya, berpura-pura kaget lalu tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata ambernya lugu. Kemudian ia memelorotkan selimut pembungkus tubuhnya.

'_Brengsek! Sial!'_ Pria ini sudah merencanakannya rupanya. Dia terlihat membesar, miliknya.

Tapi, TUNGGU! Kemeja itu, ada bekas lipstik di sana. Berwarna merah muda menggoda.

"Kau menduakanku, strawberry?" ucapnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan sayang? Kemarilah," ucapnya pelan dan sexy.

"Bajingan kau Kurosaki," umpatnya, wanita itu berteriak kasar. Ia mengambil telepon rumah dan membuangnya ke arah ranjang.

Lelaki itu menangkisnya dengan bantal, lalu matanya memandang kearah kemeja miliknya.

"Rukia, itu bukan lipstik milik perempuan," ucapnya, ia sudah terbangun dari rebahannya.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya? Idiot," teriaknya, "Kau akan mati hari ini, aku jamin itu," ucap Rukia marah, dia berlari keluar kamar.

Sedang Ichigo mengambil handuk yang tak sengaja dilemparkan Rukia bersamaan dengan kemejanya, lalu membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Rukia, aku bersungguh-sungguh tidak menduakanmu," teriaknya.

Sekelebatan kejadian menyebalkan kemarin berlalu di memori otak ichigo, "Brengsek, lelaki itu," geramnya marah.

**_TBC_**

**Gimana mina? Minta reviewnya ya, ya walau idenya sudah pasaran, xoxo :D**

**Thanks buat SheWonGirl yang sudah memberi masukan dan tambahan-tambahan yang begitu penting, ternyata dia luar biasa walau mengaku ga bisa bikin adegan panas ~lol~**

**Dan maaf jika fic ini terlalu biasa, pemula :) **


End file.
